He is Mine and Your
by Raava Aluemda
Summary: Kisah cinta segitiga antara seorang gadis yang mencintai Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Naruto yang menjadi sahabat dari gadis itu menahan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Akankah Sasuke mendapatkan cinta Naruto, dan siapa gadis itu?


**Hai...**

**Aku baru di sini, jadi kalau ada kesalahan, cerita yang tidak jelas atau membingungkan, dan**

**Mohon di maklumi, dan saya mengharap ada yang suka sama cerita saya.**

**Disclaimer : Semua Tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru.**

**Rating : T.**

**Warning : GenderBender, AU, OC, & OOC.**

**Selamat Membaca**

* * *

**He Is Mine and Your**

Pagi yang cerah dengan senyuman sang surya  
yang menghangatkan, didepan gerbang bertuliskan "Konoha High School" berhentilah sebuah mobil yang memiliki simbol diujung capnya terdapat huruf double "R" yang berhimpit. Kendaraan elegan nan mewah itu terkesan seperti kendaraan khusus bagi sang Ratu? Ya seseorang yang turun setelah di bukakan pintunya oleh pria berpakaian rapi itu memang bagai Ratu, bagaimana tidak? Seorang gadis yang turun dari mobil itu memiliki paras yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan lurus, kulit putih mulus, iris yang berwarna emerald, dan jangan lupa segala pernik yang ia pakai merupakan hasil dari disigner ternama.

Gadis itu bernama Aluemda Raava putri tunggal dari pengusaha terkaya dikota ini. Dia adalah salah satu idola disekolah ini, tidak semua memang. Hampir semua murid disini mengagumi bahkan menggilai dan memujanya, dan tentu saja ada pihak yang tidak suka, mereka yang membencinya semua dari kalangan anak perempuan. Dan pengagumnya rela melakukan apapun agar mendapat perhatian darinya. Sekarang gadis bak Ratu itu berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya dengan pandangan-pandangan yang menyiratkan rasa kagum, benci, kesal, maupun iri dan teriakan memujinya atau ungkapan bahwa mereka mencintai Raava. Dia hanya tersenyum dengan angkuh dan anggunnya sambil berjalan ke ruang kelasnya.

Konoha High School memang cukup luas dan terbilang elit dengan segala fasilitasnya yang lengkap. Terdapat 3 bangunan besar terpisah yang ada dengan susunan seperti huruf "U", bangunan yang berada ditengah adalah bangunan utama dengan lantai 1 terdapat kantor kepala sekolah, kantor untuk guru, ruang tata usaha, perpustakaan, ruang kesehatan, lab komputer, lab IPA, lab bahasa, dan kantin, dilantai 2 adalah ruang kelas untuk murid kelas 1, dilantai 3 adalah ruang kelas murid kelas 2, dan terakhir adalah ruang kelas untuk murid kelas 3, seluruh lantai itu dihubungkan dengan 2 lift yang siaga, dan beberapa anak tangga tentunya. Bangunan yang berada disebelah kanan bangunan utama dengan 3 lantai adalah bangunan untuk ruangan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, lantai 1 terdapat ruangan serbaguna, ruangan pentas drama, ruang musik, dan ruang osis, di lantai 2 ada ruang ekstrakurikuler bela diri, ruang ekstrakurikuler pecinta alam, ruang ekstrakurikuler memasak, dilantai 3 terdapat ruang ekstrakurikuler menari(termasuk tari tradisional dan tari modern), ruang ekstrakurikuler seni, dan ekstrakurikuler untuk fotografi. Dan bangunan dikiri bangunan utama merupakan fasilitas kegiatan yang berbau olahraga seperti lapangan basket indoor, kolam renang indoor, lapangan tenis, lapangan badminton, lapangan voli, dan ruangan untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler olahraga. Dibelakang bangunan olahraga ini ada lintasan lari jarak jauh dan ditengahnya ada lapangan sepak bola. Dan dibelakang bangunan utama dan bangunan ekstrakurikuler terdapat lapangan yang biasa di gunakan untuk berkumpulnya semua murid, dan dibelakang lapangan ini ada taman dengan berbagai pepohonan dan kolam buatan berukuran cukup besar yang biasa di gunakan para murid untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka dari jam pelajaran.

Dengan fasilitas yang lengkap Konoha High School memiliki murid yang tidak sembarangan, semua murid disini dari kalangan menengah atas, jika ada murid kurang mampu yang bersekolah disini itu karena beasiswa yang mereka dapatkan dengan kecerdasan mereka. Dari hal ini banyak murid yang lebih kaya menindas murid yang berada dibawah status ekonominya. Raava juga suka melakukan hal ini, ia selalu mengejek siswi yang culun atau kutu buku, ia suka memamerkan barang mahal yang ia punya, menindas siswi yang memiliki status ekonomi dibawahnya, hanya siswi yang berstatus sama saja yang berani menentangnya, sedangkan yang lain hanya diam tak berkutik.

Para murid yang 'lebih' status ekonominya berada pada kelas yang terbaik, seperti Raava yang akan memasuki ruang kelas sebelum teriakan memekakan telinga yang ia dengar.

"HEI! GADIS BERMUKA DUA!" Raava pun membalikkan badannya karena merasa itu di tujukan kepadanya. Dan terlihatlah gadis berambut merah muda dan pirang ekor kuda yang tengah marah dan sebal.

"Ohayou, Haruno-san dan Yamanaka-san! Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Raava dengan lembutnya, mereka berdua adalah Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Haruno Sakura adalah putri dari pemilik Rumah Sakit terbesar dikota ini, sedangkan Yamanaka Ino kedua orangtuanya adalah seorang artis terkenal. Dan mereka juga siswi primadona dan termasuk siswi dari kalangan atas.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tau gadis bermuka dua! Gara-gara kau yang selalu ikut menumpang pulang dengan sasuke, dia menolak ajakan kencanku!" Kata Sakura mengancam.

"Oh, ternyata hanya itu. Ada yang lain Haruno-san?" tanya Raava meremehkan.

"Ingat ya! Sasuke-kun itu milikku" ancam Ino,

"Hei! Sasuke-kun itu milikku!" kata Sakura meralat.

"Terserah kau Sakura" kata Ino sebal. "Dan KAU!..." kata Ino sambil menunjuk Raava, "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan dekati Sasuke-kun!".

"Benar! Jika kau tidak menjauhinya, kau akan menyesal!" tambah Sakura.

"Maaf memang siapa kalian melarangku mendekati Uchiha-san? Aku rasa kita sama berhaknya sebagai teman untuk mendekatinya." Jawab Raava. Kedua gadis itu hanya berdecak kesal tak dapat membalas perkataan Raava.

"Oh ya! Ada satu lagi. Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti tadi, Haruno-san." Kata Raava, lalu Raava pun kembali masuk ke kelasnya.

Raava duduk dibangku paling depan tepat didepan papan tulis, Raava selalu duduk sendiri karena tidak ada yang mau duduk bersamanya. Salahkan kesombongan yang ia punya karena hal ini Raava tidak mempunyai teman, para siswa tidak akan berani duduk bersamanya karena itu akan membuat para fans Raava ngamuk berat, sedangkan para siswi tidak suka dengan sikapnya.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi pertanda jam pertama di mulai, yaitu pelajaran dari Kakashi-sensei yang mengajarkan matematika. Tetapi sudah 15 menit berlalu guru itupun belum terlihat sama sekali, karena ketiadaan dari Kakashi-sensei terlihat para murid yang sedang membaca buku, bercanda atau mengobrol, mendengarkan musik, bahkan tidur. Raava kini sedang mendengarkan musik dari ipodnya yang selalu ia bawa, karena tidak ada yang mau bicara dengannya. Tak lama sang sensei dengan rambut perak dan memakai masker itu muncul.

"Gomen, aku terlambat. Tadi aku..."

"Tersesat dijalan yang bernama jalan kehidupan." Kata kebanyakan murid serempak memotong perkataan sensei yang suka terlambat dengan alasan yang aneh. Sang guru hanya tersenyum dibalik masker dan segera memulai pelajarannya.

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi, para murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitupun Raava yang mulai menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bersama temannya yang memang ia dan temannya merupakan siswa populer seperti Shikamaru Nara yang selalu tidur putra dari pengusaha transportasi, Kiba Inuzuka yang tidak bisa diam seperti anak anjing putra dari pengusaha produk makanan, dan ada Neji Hyuga yang pendiam putra pemilik suatu Bank disini, sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha adalah putra bungsu dari pemilik Uchiha Corp.

"Permisi gadis bermata empat! Bisakah kau pergi dari situ? Aku ingin duduk di kursimu." Kata Raava mengusir gadis yang duduk didepan Sasuke. Gadis berkacamata tebal itupun segera pergi dan Raava duduk disitu dengan menghadap Sasuke, begitulah Raava sangat sombong. Tetapi kesombongan Raava tidak nampak saat bersama Sasuke Uchiha, ya Raava memang menaruh hati padanya. Siapa yang tak terpikat dengan pesona dan ketampanan Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu siswa terpopuler dan di gandrungi siswi disini, sudah tampan, kaya, cerdas lagi. Tetapi sayang ia sangat sangat tidak banyak bicara, bersikap dingin, dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya.

"Suke-kun apakah kau ingin pergi ke kantin bersamaku? Teman-temanmu juga boleh ikut." Ajak Raava dengan nada di buat memanja,

"Terima kasih Aluemda-san, tetapi sebaiknya kami tidak ikut, lagi pula kami bertiga masih punya urusan." Kata Neji.

"Iya benar Raa-chan, nanti kami malah mengganggumu saja, benarkan Shika?" Tambah Kiba.

"Hooaaammm... Mondekusai." Jawab Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya,

"Tentu saja kalian tidak mengganggu, kalian adalah teman dari Suke-kun. Jadi kalian juga temanku, mungkin?." Kata Raava dengan kata terakhir yang terdengar samar.

"Tidak perlu Aluemda-san, terima kasih. Ayo pergi teman-teman!" Kata Neji masih menolak.

"Jaa ne, Sasuke." Kata Kiba sambil melenggang pergi bersama Shikamaru dan Neji. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn'.

"Bagaimana Suke-kun? Kita jadi pergi ke kantin?" Tanya Raava sekali lagi. Dan di jawab dengan 'Hn' dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun beranjak pergi menuju kantin.

****Kantin****

"Ne Suke-kun kenapa kau suka sekali jus tomat? Bagaimanakah rasanya manis? Asam? Pahit? Atau hambar?" Tanya Raava yang penasaran kenapa laki-laki dihadapanya suka sekali dengan buah tomat? Atau sayuran, jenisnya saja membingungkan.

"Rasanya segar, dan tidak manis." Jawab Sasuke sambil meminum jusnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka manis padahal manis itu adalah rasa yang luar biasa didunia!" Kata Raava menjelaskan, dan hanya dijawab dengan 'Hn'.

"Suke-kun?" Panggil Raava. "Hn?" jawab orang yang di panggil.

"Apa Suke-kun tadi bertemu dengan Haruno-san? Apa Haruno-san mengajakmu berkencan lagi?" Tanya Raava dengan nada yang berakhir menurun.

"Iya, dia mengajakku." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Apa Suke-kun menerimanya?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi kita nanti akan pulang bersama lagi?" Tanya Raava dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan. Dan Raava terlihat sangat senang sekali.

* * *

Bel berakhirnya jam pelajaran hari ini berbunyi seluruh murid yang tidak punya kepentingan segera pulang dengan mengendarai kendaraan pribadi atau menunggu kendaraan umum. Sasuke dan Raava kini pun sudah masuk ke mobil Ferrari 458 italia berwarna putih milik Sasuke, Sasuke dan Raava memang sering terlihat pulang bersama.

"Suke-kun? Apa kau sudah tau kalau besok ada murid baru yang datang dan menempati kelas kita?" Tanya Raava.

"Ya, aku tau. Dari Tsunade-san." Jawab Sasuke yang masih fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku heran. Menurutmu berapa umur Kepala Sekolah itu? Aku rasa dia sudah 40 lebih? Tapi kenapa dia masih terlihat cantik ya? Aku jadi iri" Tanya Raava sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya dari cermin yang ia bawa, membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika ia sudah apakah kecantikannya ini tetap terlihat.

"Mungkin itu anugrah. Dan kau jangan khawatir dengan kecantikanmu nanti, yang penting sekarang kau adalah siswi tercantik disekolah." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Raava yang di puji seperti itu membuat wajahnya memerah dan hanya tersenyum malu. Sebenarnya ia senang sekaligus kecewa dalam hati ia berkata "Meskipun aku cantik tapi kau terlihat tidak tertarik kepadaku. Tak apalah yang penting aku suka saat kebersamaan ini. Dan semoga kau bisa menyukaiku nanti, memang gadis seperti apa yang bisa membuat Suke-kun jatuh hati?"

**-0 TBC 0-**

Terlalu pendek ya?

Mohon Review-nya!


End file.
